Leave Out All The Rest
by Neacy23
Summary: Dean and Haley crossover one shot. Incrediablly cute and very sad. A little sneek preview... When my time comes help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Based on a Linkin Park song. PLEASE check it out!


Daley oneshot Leave Out All The Rest

Okay so i was on roadtrip with my dad yesterday to pick up my grandma for christmas and the whole way there we had the radio on, well we decided Linkin Park is cool and we both like it so lets listen to that anyway their new song Leave Out All The Rest came on and immediatly the idea popped into my head for a new fanfiction lol well at least a new one shot. This was not my original idea for pairings but Ive always loved the crossover dean/haley and with so many people writing stories(awesome ones at that lol) about them recently I figured Id give it a shot. This is only my second One Shot so I'm sorry if it wasnt very good. Song credit goes to Linkin Park. I do not own One Tree Hill or Supernatural either...only my idea. Have a very MERRY CHRISTMAS and Enjoy the story!!

_**Elementery Years**_

"Class I'd like you all to meet our newest student, this is Dean Winchester" the first grade teacher Ms. Lewis announced standing next to a young boy with short dark spikey hair and gorgeous hazel/green eyes.

"Hi Dean" the other students all chimed in unison with smiles on their faces. It wasn't everyday that the childeren in the tiny town of Tree Hill North Carolina got to meet someone new and different.

"Dean you can take a seat right over there next to Haley I'm sure she will help you out with anything you need" Ms. Lewis told him motioning to the short auburn haired girl.

"My names Haley James, it's nice to meet you" Haley said giving him a shy smile as Dean sat in the seat next to her.

"You too I'm Dean Winchester" he said giving her smiling back.

"Sooo, where did you move from" Haley asked after a couple of moments of an awkward silence?

"Um, I'm really not sure we've lived all over, my dad, my little brother Sammy, and I, we travel a lot cause of our job" Dean said proudly.

Haley couldnt contain her giggle.

"Whats funny" he asked her confused?

"Your six silly you can't work so therefore you can't have a job" Haley told him.

"I can too and I do I promise its really hard to" Dean said matter of factly.

"Prove it then whats your job" Haley told him.

"I can't" he told her not knowing what exactly else to say.

"See I told you, liar liar pants on fire hanging from..." Haley said but he interuptted her.

"Haley I really can't my daddy told me that we have to keep it a secret and the only people who we know are our best friends who can keep secrets" Dean said.

"Well I can be your best friend, come on you need one now anyway since your new, and my best friend Brooke Davis just got transferred in Ms. White's class so pleaaassse Dean" Haley said bating her eyes and giving him a puppy dog face.

"Huh fine, but you're not going to believe me...we hunt demons and ghosts" he said.

"Monsters and ghosts arent even real my daddy and mommy told me so, so did my big brothers and sisters why are you lieing to me your supposed to be my best friend" Haley said.

"I'm not lieing I swear on the life of Santa Clause and Rudolph, they are to real...they...they killed my mom when Sam was just a baby and since then my dad's been hunting and killing them, with me and Sammy's help of course" Dean said in a whisper.

Haley's eyes got wide. I mean come on if he was willing to swear on the lives of two of the most wonderfull things he had to be telling the truth, but that fact scared her half to death. "They really are real, and...and they killed your mommy" Haley asked him about ready to burst out in tears?

Dean nodded his head. "Yep they're real, but please don't tell I told you please, and yeah they killed her my dad tells us it hurt her real bad and that we got to in his words 'destroy the sons a bitches'" he told her laughing at the last part.

Haley normally would of told him not to curse like that but right now she still had the same petrified look on her face from finding out ghosts were real. Tears were starting to silently roll down her cheeks.

"Awe dont be scared Hales, just stick with me, I'll protect you after all that's what best friends are for right" he told her hugging her. From that moment on the two were inseperable.

_**Middle School**_

Haley and Dean had been best friends for the last seven years and had become totally inseperable. Haley knew almost just as much about demons and hunting them as the Winchester gang with the exception that she didnt go on all their hunting trips, just a few. She spent all of her free time with Dean, Sammy, and their father John, they were like her second family.

"Hey is Dean home" Haley asked walking into the kitchen of the Winchester house? She used to knock but that was years ago they had told her she was to much a part of their family to do it anymore so she no longer did.

"Yeah I think so Hales I think he's in the basement looking at some new reports that might be new demons, you should go help him after all you are the brains of this operation" John Winchester told the young girl smiling.

Haley oddly had a knack for desiferring which reports were truely supernatural events, so she did a lot of the research and reading. She truely didnt mind though. Her own family was rarely home so it made her feel wanted, like she belonged, and like part of a real family.

"You told me you'd call me while you were gone" Haley dead panned as she walked up behind Dean in the basement.

"I'm sorry Hales its just well we were really busy and I didnt get around to it then I had a lot of thinking to do" Dean said avoiding making eye contact with her.

"Okay um that is so not an excuse, you could have been lying dead somewhere for all I knew, and what did you have to think about" she questioned annoyed?

"I didnt mean to worry you Hales, and its nothing just some personal stuff" Dean told her still not looking her straight in the eye.

"To personal to share with your best friend, I'm tired of the way you've been acting lately Dean Matthew Winchester, I cant deal with not knowing if your okay, or worrying if you really understand what I'm explaining to you about getting rid of a particular demon because you won't look me in the eye anymore, so if that's how it's going to be appearently we are no longer best friends" Haley yelled at him tears flowing down her face now.

He quickly leant in and captured her lips in his. When they pulled away her mouth hung open. She was completley speechless what do you say when your best friend kisses you and it was utterly amazing. Thats just it you say nothing at least that's what they did they reconnected theirs lips after a few seconds of staring into eachothers eyes.

"Haley James will you be my girlfriend" he asked her shyly when they once again parted?

She nodded her head smiling at him sweetly before pulling him into a hug and resting her head in the crook of his neck..."that what best friends are for" she whispered.

_**College (well for Haley anyway)**_

Haley and Dean have been together almost seven years now. They have been married for two years now and just found out they are expecting their first child a son they plan to name Jaden John Winchester. Haley is a sophomore in college studying the supernatural and Dean well he does what he has done since that night his mother was murdered when he was four...hunted with his brother and father. Everyone knows that Haley and Dean are in love but they have been fighting a lot recently.

"Dean I'm so sick and tired of this, you leave for days at a fucking time I dont hear a word from you and then you just expect me to act like everything is fine" Haley screamed they were having yet another fight!

"Haley you know my job, you've known it the last 13 years" Dean responded running his hands over his face. He loved Haley so much and hated when they fought but lately its been happening a lot.

"I don't care what your fucking job is Dean, I'm sorry your mother died and you know I am, but honestly you are obbsessed, theres a difference from trying to I don't know kill one every now and then, but killing every demon you see isnt going to bring her back" she told him.

"What the fuck do you know, you weren't the one who's family was tore apart by one of those fuckers and I am going to try my hardest to make sure other families don't suffer the way mine did, Sammy found out how mom died in his room when he was twelve and he still to this day blames himself" Dean yelled back angry now too!

"Yeah and its sad you had a ruff childhood, but not wanting families to suffer, what about your family Dean? Hello your wife and son, I sit here week after week wondering if my husband is still alive or if I'm going to end up raising our son alone. What if something happens to you Dean what about me or your son" Haley hollered.

"Nothing is going to happen to me how many times do we have to go through this shit Haley, it seems like every fucking month we argue about this lately we argue more than not over the same stupid shit" he said.

"Oh yeah that's right nothings going to happen to you cause you're the all might invinsable Dean Winchester, Grow up will ya! Okay lets not use you what about the baby, we both know demons will use loved ones to hurt hunters what would you do if something happened to your son all because you're not ready to grow up and get over it" Haley screamed storming out of the room!

_**Two Years Later Actual Story**_

Haley and Dean have been incrediablly distant for the past two years the only real reason they were still together was for Jaden's sake(their son). Deep down they still loved eachother but it seemed that over the years, with everything they had been through, Dean's work Haley's school and their son...not to mention John died last year and Sam was now living with them...it had been covered up and forgotten.

"Mama when Daddy be home" Jaden asked as his mother tucked him in on Christmas Eve?

"I dont know baby, him and Uncle Sammy are working" Haley told him brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Can't da ghostes wait tiw chwismas is done" Jaden asked tears in his eyes? His dad was everything to him and he hated how he was rarely home, then when he was he was still working.

"Just go to sleep baby" Haley whispered one last time kissing his forehead before turning on his nightlight and leaving the room.

"We're home" Dean shouted coming into the entry way of the house, him and Sam throwing their bags on the ground.

"Can you be quiet I just got Jaden down" Haley replied sarcastically from their living room couch where she lay reading over newest Supernatural reports. She may not want Dean to do what he does career wise but she still helped them out by doing the research.

"Whatever Haley, nite" Dean said rolling his eyes and walking to the guest bedroom where he was now sleeping and had been for almost a year.

"Goodnight Hales, see you in the morning, and happy anniversery" Sam said kissing Haley on the cheek before walking to his room.

Haley's heart dropped at that, she had been trying to forget about that all day. Today was her and Dean's fifth anniversery. As always her and Jaden came last to him so he had been gone and not even bothered to call or simply when he got home to say he loved her.

**Dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared **

_Dreaming_

_"No, no.. please don't, I'll do anything just dont hurt me" Dean pleaded as a demon pinned him to a wall._

_"You think I'm gonna let you destroy us, think again, all of you... your brother, wife, and son, we already got rid of that father of yours... your next, then lets see who next your pretty little wife, that smart ass brother of yours oh wait I know how about your adorable little boy" the demon hissed at him._

_"No dont hurt us please please" Dean pleaded but it was to late. He was...dead. He wondered around for a few seconds he was well he was watching but noone could see him the demon now had Jaden pinned telapathecly to the wall. Haley was screaming for it to release her son crying for Dean (she didnt know he was no longer alive) but he never came. "Noooo" Dean screamed as it began torturing them but he was dead... nobody could hear him!_

_All of the sudden Jaden fell from the wall unconcious you couldn't tell weather he was still alive or not. "Dean...help our baby" Haley continued to cry for some reason she couldn't get close to the young boy. _

_"He's not gonna come Haley" a voice from the darkness said. A few moments later Nathan Scott a friend/coworker of Haley's stepped out and walked over to her._

_"What do you mean he has to come our little boy" Haley said still crying as Nathan hugged her._

_"No he's to selfcentered remember you warned him years ago this would happen and he told you no it wouldn't he put himself before you and Jaden, he doesn't care, but I do" Nathan said._

_"Really" Haley asked? "Can you help Jaden" she asked again._

_"Yep I sure can, cause unlike that ass I love you two" he told her kissing her._

_End Of Dream_

**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here**

Dean sat up in bed covered in sweat. That had been one of the most vivid dreams he had ever had. It wasn't real though he thought that would never happen. Then it hit him it could. Maybe he wasn't invinsable after all.

Silently he got up out of bed and walked quietly to the living room. He pulled out his and Haley's photo album that had pictures from them at age six clear up of Haley and Jaden that Sam had taken last week, to put it simply the thing was huge. He sat down on the couch and opened the book. As he looked over pictures tears began to fall.

Maybe Haley had been right all those times. Killing evey demon he saw wasn't going to bring his mother back she was right he hadn't really thought of it before his whole life he had been taught by his father to go after the things in revenge for what they did to his mother.

But honestly what if something did happen to him like had happened to his father last year, what would he have gained from killing all of those demons. He would have gained nothing but Haley's hatred even after he was gone, and a son who would barely remember him because he had never really spent much time with him, because up till now hunting came before everything... sadly even Haley and Jaden.

"Dean... um... are you okay" Haley asked awkwardly walking into the living room to see her husband crying as he looked at their photos? When he didn't answer just continued crying she walked over and sat down beside him putting her hand on his knee.

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

"Dean come on, talk to me... are you okay" she asked concerned? They not be completly together but deep down she still loved him and always would after all...thats what best friends were for right.

"You're right, I'm not invinsable" he whispered. "Sooner or later I'm going to end up like my dad did" he said through the tears. "For what though, so all I can have as my legacy how people remember me is bad things. You will remember how horrible I have been to you not that I love you, and Jaden he won't remember anything except that I was never around and constantly angered you" he told her.

"Dean I know you love me and Jaden you just... didn't have the most normal childhood... and all you ever knew was that way of life. I'm sorry I act the way I do I know you need to hunt it's part of who you are and have always been, thats one of the reason's I love you but... love might not be enough... I can't spend everynight wondering if you're okay or not...or telling Jaden daddy will be home soon when I'm not sure if you'll ever make it home" Haley told him tears now forming in her eyes as well.

**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

"I don't know how to change Hales. I still remeber that night my mom died and my dad only ever taught me this way of life. Please baby don't resent me for this, I love you and Jaden more then anything and I know sooner or later like I just said the same thing is going to happen to me as did my dad but when it does I want you to remember our wedding, or the first time I kissed you... not all the hell I put you through" he pleaded tears falling even harder from his eyes now.

**Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I've been**

**I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you**

Haley was now crying too. "I know I've put you through hell but don't think I've had such a grand life. I remeber that night my mom died, me and her making cookies and then we all put Sammy to bed and she tucked me in. Later that night when the demon was there and she was on the ceiling dieing I saw her and when my dad handed me Sam I ran I didn't try to help her I saw her and left she saw me leave, there hasn't been a day in the last eightteen years that I have not seen that image in my head. All the days when I wished I could be a normal kid and live with my mom and dad and brother in a normal house without all the guns and supernatural talk."

"Dean I know you've had it bad and you need to do this for your mom but what about what I need" Haley said crying even harder.

"I may seem like I'm okay but I'm really not Hales. I hunt cause it's the only way I was ever taught of how to deal with how I was feeling about my mom. I'm afraid if I stop I won't be able to survive it will hurt to much" he cried. "I know I've made mistakes but so have you, and I've always forgave them like junior year in high school kissing Chris Keller I never held that against you and I never will you were going through a ruff patch with your parents and didn't know how to talk about it or deal... I forgave you, and I hope you'll do the same for me, I'm sorry I'm not perfect or even close but all I can do is tell you I love you and I'm sorry."

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that ive done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

"I want you to forgive me, I can't help who I am, you've known who I was since that first day when we were six" Dean said. "I don't want you to hate me, the fact that you and me have been the way we have for the past few years kills me. I don't want that to be what you rememeber about us about me, I love you Haley, please forgive me" he begged.

**Forgetting   
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that ive done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

"Dean I do forgive you and I do love you more than anything in this world aside from our son. You have caused me so much pain in the last few years but all of it is because I love you. I love you soo much that it scares me that you will not come home or that I'll never see you again. When I think about that I do remember all the good times at least I used to but it just made it hurt worse cause then I would think about all the good stuff in the future I'd be missing out on if something happens to you" Haley sobbed as he hugged her close.

"You are the best friend and wife a guy could ever ask for. After all I've done to you and all the pain I've caused you...you hide it all for Jaden, you don't show him, you don't let anyone see how much pain you're in. You shouldn't have to do that, you shouldn't have to have any pain to begin with" Dean told her still crying possibly harder than he had been all evening. "You think that I can just stop if I want to, that since if I love you guys, which I do with all of my heart, then I can stop hunting and save myself from the fate my father and mother faced. But it doesn't work that way I can't be who you want me to be and just forget who I am. I love you and I want to know no matter what you'll always love me even if I can't be the one you want me to be. I want to know that when I'm gone you will still love me and remember that first kiss down in my dad's basement" he said as if he were going to die next week.

"I promise...I will always love you with all of my heart Dean Winchester, and there is not a day that goes by that I do not remember that kiss and feel so happy that it happened that was one of the best moments of my life and always will be I love you" Haley said their tear filled eyes locking. Their lips locked next in a passionate kiss that assured each of them of eachothers undeniable love.

**Forgetting   
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are**

I hope you all enjoyed this daley oneshot I know I enjoyed writing it. Like I said earlier this was only my second oneshot so I am sorry if it totally sucked lol. Well as always replies are appreicated and I hope you all have a very MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Please Reply.

Much Love.

Neacy.


End file.
